Batman: The Dark Knight Returns, Part II Credits
Opening Titles * Warner Premiere - A TimeWarner Company * DC Comics - From DC Entertainment * Warner Bros. Animation Presents * "Batman: The Dark Knight Returns, Part II" Ending Credits * Directed by: Jay Oliva * Written by: Bob Goodman * Based on the Graphic Novel Batman: The Dark Knight Returns by: Frank Miller and Klaus Janson - Published by DC Comics * Peter Weller, Ariel Winter, Michael Emerson, David Selby, Mark Valley * Executive Producers: Sam Register, Bruce Timm, Benjamin Melniker, Michael Uslan * Co-Producer: Alan Burnett * Music by: Christopher Drake * Editor: Christopher D. Lozinski * Voice Direction: Andrea Romano * Cast: ** Peter Weller as Batman ** Ariel Winter as Robin ** Michael Emerson as Joker ** David Selby as Commisioner Gordon ** Mark Valley as Superman ** Carlos Alazraqui as Congressman Noches ** Dee Bradley Baker as Don ** Paget Brewster as Lana Lang ** Maria Canals-Barrera as Yindel ** Townsend Coleman as Morrie ** Grey DeLisle as Anchor Carla ** Robin Atkin Downes as Oliver Queen ** Greg Eagles as Ben Derrick ** Michael Jackson as Alfred ** Danny Jacobs as Merkel ** Maurice LaMarche as Anchor Tom ** Lex Lang as Rescued Man ** Yuri Lowenthal as Son of Batman ** Tress MacNeille as Selina ** Michael McKean as Dr. Wolper ** Jim Meskimen as President ** Jason Charles Miller as Axe Fireman ** Conan O'Brien as Dave Endochrine ** Rob Paulsen as Rob ** Andrea Romano as Woman #2 ** Tara Strong as Michelle ** James Patrick Stuart as Voice Over Radio ** Bruce Timm as Hydrant Fireman ** Frank Welker as Mayor Stevenson ** Gary Anthony Williams as Anchor Bill ** Gwendoline Yeo as Lola Chong * Batman Created by: Bob Kane * Superman Created by: Jerry Siegel & Joe Shuster * Line Producer: Toshiyuki Hiruma * Associate Producer: Michael Macasero * Production Manager: Cory Gustke * Assistant Production Managers: Jeff Adams, Matthew Mahoney * Casting Director: Meredith Layne C.S.A. * Animation Timing Director: James Tim Walker * Animation Timing: Richard Allen Collado, Jeff Hall, R. Michel Lyman, Kevin Petrilak, James Tim Walker * Storyboard Artists: Brendan Clogher, Charles Drost, Michael Goguen, Gary Hartle, Sam Liu, Lauren Montgomery, Rick Morales, Christina Sotta, Christie Tseng, Kirk Van Wormer, Adam Van Wyk, Melchior Zwyer * Storyboard Cleanup: Chrissy Delk, Christina "Kiki" Manrique, Kathryn Marusik * Lead Character Design: Jon Suzuki * Character Design: Lynell Forestall, Matthew Humhpries, Stephen Jones, Danny Kimanyen, Coran Stone, Junpei Takayama, Brian Uchida, Melchior Zwyer * Character Cleanup: Brendan Clogher, Christina "Kiki" Manrique, Christina Sotta * Prop Design: Andy Chiang, Art Lee, Jeff Wong * 3D Models: Andy Chiang, Jonard Soriano * Background Key Design: Andy Chiang, Jay Hong, Pakin Liptawat, Jonard Soriano, Jeff Wong * Background Paint: Bill Dunn, Chun Liu, Wei Zhao * Color Stylist: James Peters * Ink and Paint: Matthew Bordenave, Craig Cuqro * Animatic: Christopher D. Lozinski * Animation Checking: Justin Schultz * Animation Services: Moi Animation Studios * Animation Directors: Se-Il Ho, Seon-Gi Kang, Gyeong-Ho Choi, Seung-Hun Yoo * Production Managers: Young-Soo Yoo, Su-Mi Beck, Min-Sung Park * Production Coordinators: Hyo-Sun Ryu, Seong-Mi Park * Layout Artists: Se-Il Oh, Seong-Gi Kang, Gyeong-Ho Choi, Seung-Hun Yoo * Key Animation: Jong-Hwa Lee, Han-Hyeong Lee, Geon-Sik Lee, Jae-Beom Lee, Ju-Hyeon Lee, Jin-Hae Lee, Yun-Mo Seong, Gyeong-Pyo Hong, Seongsu Yuk, Su-Hyeon Kang, Jae-Hyeong Kim, U-Ijeong Kim, Yeong-Su Kim, Dong-Nam Kim, Hyeong-Seok Jang, Seong-Deuk Son, Yeong-Hui Shim, Yeong-Il Park, Jin-Yeol Park, Jin-Seok Park, Hun Park, Seung-Jung Jeong, Yun-Jae Go, Ga-Yeong Myeong, Jae-Ha Yu * Inbetween: Gi-Yong Seong * 3D CGI: Gu-Hahn Yoo * Model Checkers: Yang-Sook Kim, Gi-Deok Park, Gyeong-Suk Yu * Final Checker: Gyun-Ho Han * Background Directors: Soon-Cheol Choi, Hee-Jeong Shin, Sook-Young Han, Hae-Jin Jang, Seon-Hwa Hwang, Eun-Jeong Choi, Kyeong-Ki Kim, Jong-Nam Kim * Color Supervisor: Jinmi Kim * Composition Director: Byoung-Ryul Kim * Composition: Hyo-Yoon Baek, Kyoung-Hee Kang * Recording Facilities: Warner Bros. Post Production Services * Recording Machine Operators: Sarah Baluch, Jeff O. Collins * Track Readers: Fred Salinas, Wilson Martinez * Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor: Mark A. Keatts * Dialogue/ADR Editors: Kelly Foley Downs, Patrick J. Foley, Mike Garcia * Re-Recording Facility: Digipost.TV, Inc. * Re-Recording Engineers: Robert Hargeaves, M.P.S.E., John K. Hegedes * Sound Effects Design/Editorial: Digipost.TV, Inc., Robert Hargeaves, M.P.S.E., George Brooks * Foley Artists: Gary Marullo, Ben Marullo * Online Editor: Steven White * Music Editor: Francisco Rodriguez * Post Production Manager: Scott Shinick * Executive in Charge of Music: Niki Sherrod * Casting Administration: Liz Carroll, Susan Chieco * Production Administrator: Nicole Martin * Production Support: Michele Karpel, Audrey Kim, Tamara Miles, Erika Sevilla-Guerra, Kira Tirimacco, Renee Toporzysek, Janet Yi * Production Accounting: Luisa Guzman, Debbie Lindquist, Maral Simonian, Athena Wingate * Business and Legal Affairs: John Michael Beach, Lori Blackstone, Sharmalee Lall, Bonnie Negrete, Joulene St. Catherine * Production Supervision: Bobbie Page * Production Management: Ed Adams * This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil and/or criminal prosecution. * ©2013 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. - All Rights Reserved * "Batman", "Superman", and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and © DC Comics Country of first publication United States of America. Warner Bros. Animation, Inc. is the author of this film/motion picture for purposes of Article 15 (2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. * A Warner Bros. Entertainment Company - www.warnerbros.com * Warner Bros. Animation - A TimeWarner Company Category:DC Comics Category:Direct-to-Video Specials Category:End Credits Category:Warner Premiere Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Home Video